It's All Been Done
by HMS Possibility
Summary: Ancient Rome, cowboys, truth or dare... A songfic and a love story 2,000 years in the making. Oneshot, Drarry, songfic, cliches galore.


A/N: If you know it, I don't own it. All is owned by Queen JK Rowling or the fabulous Bare Naked Ladies.

IT'S ALL BEEN DONE

 _I met you before the fall of Rome…_

The heaving crowd cheered wildly. The sea battle raging before them was certainly a sight to see – no one had expected the Colosseum to be flooded with water for the event. Harrius Figuli turned to his companion to remark on the spectacle and was halted, his breath catching in his throat at the astonishing sight. The usually haughty, composed and searing blonde visage of one Draco Fide was roaring along with the rest of the 50,000 strong crowd. Harrius suspected that he would remember this sight fondly for some time to come. As the mock battle drew to a close, Harrius and Draco filed out of the amphitheatre and paused in the piazza.

"Would you let me take you home?" Harrius wasn't sure what had brought the words to his lips, and he was fairly sure that he regretted them immediately. Draco paused and considered before answering.

"Not tonight Figuli, maybe next time. Goodbye." And with that, he sauntered off into the night.

"Goodnight…"

…

 _I knew you before the West was won…_

"Sheriff Potter." Hands grabbed roughly and pulled behind his back. "Always a pleasure." Handcuffs fastened. "Oof!" And punched in the gut for good measure.

"The pleasure's all yours, I assure you Malfoy." Sheriff Potter led 'Bad Faith' Malfoy towards the jailhouse, walking slightly closer and holding the other man slightly tighter than decorum and decency dictated. "Cattle rustling? Really? I thought you were all about train heists now?"

Malfoy pulled off an epic sneer for so defeated.

"Like I would tell you anything _Sheriff Harold Potter_ ," the derision was evident by his tone, "I'll be out of here by dawn, mark my words!"

Potter walked Malfoy into the jailhouse, careful to avoid noticing the way the other man's chaps framed his backside. Despite not noticing this, the Sheriff was quite irritated by time they reached an empty cell, and threw Malfoy in with rather more force than was necessary.

"Ugh! You know Potter, I'm beginning to think the past was much more fun."

Sheriff Potter ignored this nonsensical statement and went on his way.

…

 _If I put my fingers here, and if I say "I love you, dear"…_

"Time for a game I think! Hmm what haven't we had in a while?"

"Do we absolutely – hic – _have_ to Pansy?" Draco Malfoy drawled from a position on the floor, propped up against the Slytherin common room's couch. Draco Malfoy was quite clearly plastered.

"Yes we do Draco dearest! I know, we haven't played truth or dare in aaaaaaaaages. And I just _happen_ to have a vial of Veritaserum right here." There was a rather evil grin on Pansy's face during this pronouncement. Something told Harry she'd planned this entire cross-house unity evening around the revelation of that one, little vial.

The first few spins revealed nothing of any great note. It wasn't until he had started to tune out of the game that Harry realised everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Truth or dare Potter?" Harry hadn't even been aware he was sitting in the circle, but Pansy was staring at him with a feral look in her eye.

"Err… dare." How bad could it be?

"Good boy! Such a _brave_ Gryffindor. I dare you… to spend 7 minutes in heaven – that cupboard over there – with… Draci-poo here." The last was said with such glee that Harry quivered in his trainers. "And don't think you'll be going in there and doing nothing. There's a compulsion charm on that cupboard you know, especially for occasions like this."

Harry considered. He might have to go through with the dare – he wasn't backing down to Malfoy of all people after all – but he didn't have to _enjoy_ it. He got up, much to Malfoy's astonishment, and walked over to the cupboard. They both stepped inside and the door slammed shut behind them. Harry was quite nervous actually, and he quivered again.

"If I… If I put my fingers here…"

Draco gasped and Harry leant in. Carefully, he pressed his lips against the other boy's, who promptly gasped again. Draco's eyes fluttered shut, his hands wrapped around Harry's neck, running his fingers through the black curls, tugging at them to deepen the kiss. Harry squeezed Draco's hips making him gasp and Harry took this as an invitation to slide his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco moaned into the kiss and willingly let Harry explore his mouth. When Harry pulled away it was only because he needed air.

"If I say, I love you, dear…" Barely a whisper against a throat.

"What was that?"

The cupboard door was flung wide and they found themselves face to face with a common room full of eighth years, staring, various emotions on their faces from downright shock to smug knowing and irritation. Clearly Pansy's plan to embarrass them into a quick peck and a fist-fight had failed judging by the look of devastation that tore across her face. In silent agreement, they left the cupboard and never mentioned it again.

…

 _Alone and bored on a twenty-first-century night…_

"You might as well just go. You're only wallowing here." Harry glared at himself in the mirror, trying to work up the, not courage – interest perhaps, to leave 12 Grimmauld Place for once and actually attend one of the myriad of Ministry functions he was invited to.

"That's the spirit dear!" His ancient mirror wheezed at his with some enthusiasm. Sighing, he turned and apparated to the Ministry, not bothering to change his clothes or even brush his hair.

"Merlin's beard Harry! I'm happy you came but what on _earth_ are you wearing?"

"Thanks Hermione."

"I'm sorry Harry but honestly. You're never going to find anyone looking like that." Hermione trailed off at the dark look Harry gave her.

Just then, Harry glanced over Hermione's shoulder at the stream of people entering the Atrium from the Floos. Draco Malfoy, beacon of cooperation and hope to Purebloods everywhere following his swoon-worthy post-war redemption story, impeccably dressed and coiffed even after a Floo ride, stepped out into the Atrium and met Harry's eyes.

Unlike the eyes of Draco of the past, they did not sweep Harry from head to toe, they did nothing to take in his dishevelled appearance, nothing to judge or mock him. For the first time in years, Harry allowed himself to recall the event in the cupboard. His heart thumping a wild tattoo against his tight chest, he panicked; surely Hermione could hear it?

He didn't know whether to cry or smile. Possibly both. Those silvery grey eyes locked on to emerald green and moved closer and closer until;

"Good evening Potter, Granger."

"It's Weasley ac…"

"Good evening Malfoy."

"I didn't expect to see you here. You're never at these things."

"I'm at this one."

"Harry's been…"

"So it would seem. Care for a drink?"

"Ooh! Tha…"

"Lead the way Malfoy."

And they left poor Hermione alone, gaping in their wake.

…

 _It's all been done…_

"You know Potter, I feel like this has been coming on for quite some time."

The sheets were tangled around their heavy limbs, Harry's fingers trailing a languid pattern down Draco's thigh.

"I know what you mean. I feel like we've been dancing around each other for about 2,000 years."

Draco snorted and replied, "I'm not some easy catch Potter; you had to work for it you know."

"We've done so much together but so little really. All those years…" Harry trailed off and turned so he could gaze into those eyes he knew so well. It hadn't been until tonight that he recognised that it was desire he saw in them though – it was as familiar as his own tattered reflection.

"That's quite enough foreplay for now though… We're making up for lost time after all. We've got quite a way to go before _everything's_ been done." Harry moved suddenly, placing his arms on either side of Draco's face. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips.

"I like the sound of that," Draco growled, quite wantonly.

"I've always known it was you really. Always Draco."

"Shut up Harrius."


End file.
